1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head which ejects liquid from a nozzle and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink as liquid and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A representative example of the liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid droplets includes an ink jet recording head that ejects ink droplets. As the ink jet recording head, the one which has a head body that ejects ink droplets from a nozzle and a flow path member which supplies ink from a liquid storage, such as an ink cartridge, which is fixed to the head body and in which ink is accumulated to each head body has been proposed (see JP-A-2009-6730).
A flow path member in such an ink jet recording head has a first flow path member which holds a plurality of head bodies and a second flow path member that is fixed to an opposite side of a surface to which the head body of the first flow path member is fixed. Then, a seal member composed of a plate-like elastic material such as a sheet is pinched between an opening end portion of a flow path of the first flow path member and an opening end portion of a flow path of the second flow path member so as to prevent ink leakage from the coupled flow paths.
However, when the flow path of the first flow path member and the flow path of the second flow path member are sealed by the seal member such as rubber sheet which is pinched between the two members, pressure is applied due to repulsive force as a result of elastic deformation of the seal member in a direction in which the first flow path member and the second flow path member are separated from each other. Thus, pressure is applied in a vertical direction to the liquid ejecting surface for ejecting ink droplets of the head body to cause detachment of the head body from the flow path member, detachment of a stacked member which configures the head body, and deflection of the liquid ejecting surface of the head body. Accordingly, there arises a problem that a failure such as deviation of landing position of droplets occurs.
Further, when an elastic force of the seal member is set to be small, a seal property of the seal member is reduced. Then, there causes a fear of ink leakage and so forth from a coupling portion between the flow paths.
Note that such problems exist not only in the ink jet recording head but also in the liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid other than ink.